1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliced model generating apparatuses and three-dimensional printing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional printing apparatuses for printing three-dimensional objects are known in the related art. Such a three-dimensional printing apparatus creates, utilizing a computer program, data of a three-dimensional model used in printing a three-dimensional object. The three-dimensional printing apparatus slices the three-dimensional model at predetermined intervals, thus creating sliced models. Each sliced model represents a cross-sectional shape of the three-dimensional object. The three-dimensional printing apparatus applies a binder (or an adhesive) to powdery materials, and sequentially stacks the layers of the powdery materials each having a cross-sectional shape conforming to the associated sliced model, thus printing the three-dimensional object.
To generate sliced models, stereolithography (STL) data is used as data of a three-dimensional model. STL data includes: normal vectors of planes of triangles included in a three-dimensional model; and coordinate values of three vertices of each triangle.
A conventional sliced model generating method is performed as follows. Using a computer program, a three-dimensional model is read from STL data, and the three-dimensional model is sliced at predetermined intervals so as to determine intersections of the three-dimensional model and a slicing plane (e.g., a plane whose normal vector is parallel to a Z axis). The intersections determined are connected to each other to generate a contour polyline including a plurality of line segments. The contour polyline generated is converted into an output image coordinate system. The inside and outside of a region surrounded by the contour polyline are respectively filled in with white and black by scan conversion. Thus, a sliced model is generated.
Unfortunately, in performing such a conventional sliced model generating method, a contour polyline is associated with only coordinate information and no consideration is given to attribute information, such as color information, in the course of generating a sliced model. This means that the conventional sliced model generating method is unable to generate a sliced model rendered in full color.